


Shanks, Buggy, and the Comfort of a Strawhat

by silverwolf_fox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, Gen, Pre-Canon, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: Amidst a terrible storm, two pirate apprentices find comfort and safety together and with their captain's strawhat.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Shanks, Buggy, and the Comfort of a Strawhat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion with my discord friends.

The storm that raged outside was the worst one since Shanks had joined the Roger Pirates. He glanced over to where his friend Buggy was curled up in his hammock. Due to the unusual strength of the storm, the two apprentices had been forced inside lest they be tossed overboard. Winds howled against the ship’s hull, and Shanks pulled his strawhat farther down over his eyes. Part of him wished he was out their helping, but rocking with the crashing waves and hearing the shouts of the crew, he was also a little relieved that Rayleigh had ordered them to their bunks.

Neither of them had been on the crew that long, and despite his initial excitement, Shanks also remembered when the nerves struck him. He loved the sea and loved the crew, but there was an instinctive trepidation that came from being so young on a pirate ship. The captain had sat him down and talked to him about it, never making him feel foolish for his worries, and then plopped his favorite strawhat on the child’s head and said that he wore it when he first went out to sea. Said it would bring Shanks as much good luck as it did him, and so Shanks wore it ever day and had felt his nerves fade away more with each passing day.

But on days like this, when it felt like the sea and sky itself were hoping to rip apart the Oro Jackson, Shanks was extra thankful to have the hat of his captain keeping him safe. Then he heard a whimper, so soft he was surprised to hear it over the thunder. It was difficult to tell with the harsh rocking of the ship but Buggy was shaking, and Shanks’ heart clenched. Not long after the Roger Pirates took him in, they had found the red nosed boy shivering in an alley in midst of a heavy rain storm. He can usually muscle through it, but everyone knew he didn’t like terrible weather, and it appeared this storm was too rough for him to ignore.

Shanks jumped out of his hammock and without preamble crawled into Buggy’s. It earned him an irritated grumble, but his friend didn’t fight him off, instead shifting to try and make more room. At that moment, a particularly loud clap of thunder exploded above them, making Buggy flinch. Without a second thought, Shanks took off the strawhat and slammed it onto Buggy’s head before wrapping his arms around his friend and holding him tight against his chest.

Buggy tensed but relaxed when Shanks murmured, “That’s Captain’s good luck hat. Nothing bad can happen if you’re wearing it.” The quiet promise comforted them both and gave them the will to make it through the storm. And after the winds died down, the rain softened to a light patter, and someone came to tell them it was safe, the two apprentices remained cuddled together in that small hammock. Just for a little bit longer.


End file.
